1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with an improved air valve of the type used in passenger aircraft in order to allow passengers to selectively vary both the amount and direction of incoming air. More particularly, it is concerned with such an air valve assembly which presents, when the valve is in the closed position thereof, a fully flattened lowermost end, thereby rendering the valve easier to clean and maintain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,596,909 describes an air valve adapted for mounting in a vehicle such as an aircraft or the like for controllably admitting ventilation air. Broadly speaking, the valves described in this patent include a frustospherical outer body housing an internal assembly including a tubular valve body with a reciprocal shank member therein. The output end of the valve body is in the form of a diverging, somewhat conical section presenting a knurled outer surface, whereas the shank includes a peaked end section adapted to mate with the inner end of the conical section to close the valve. Valves as described in this patent are deficient in that the lower ends thereof exposed to view and manipulation by users tend to become fouled with dust and dirt. By virtue of the recessed configuration of the output ends of these valves, they are very difficult to effectively clean.